


fate is funny isn't it

by jenness77



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Over the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: a short drabble of the 34  well 30 years of not trying to kill each other all the time .
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	fate is funny isn't it

**Author's Note:**

> How i saw things working out if they would have just stopped pissing into each others cheerios. something I just whipped up so not beta'd

Funny how things happen in life isn’t it?  
One day you are walking into a Karate Dojo, looking for someone to help you. But then there rising from a bow you see the startling blue eyes and magnetic smirk catching you. You shiver from some fear, and something else you want to ignore and then turn away.  
Time rages on and every once in a while or weeks on end you are able to enjoy the sun kissed blonde, with small dimples and freckles that are spread out perfectly on the other man’s face. 

Gone is the physical fear of him.  
Replacing that is the emotional fear, the thought of both of you just deciding to walk away and not into the sunset.

30 years of paths crossing, no anger, no hostility, and no resentment of lost chances. The touches, moans, caresses still happen. People enter and leave your lives. Solid partnerships then amicable separations, knowing smiles. Offered words of forever friendships revealed to each other.

You stand at the door with the Yellow snake and the red eyes. Okay so maybe not the same door but you just have to know. It has been too long since the last call, note, and holiday card. Something inside just pushes you until you have your hand on that door and before you can stop yourself. You have opened in and stepped inside. 

Instantly being transported back to 1984. 

Your eyes look at the walls and you can feel your chest getting tight, hands getting clammy. You walk further into the Dojo.

The familiar voice rings out to the students.  
You now are standing behind the class, a few taller students hide whoever is talking, yet you can feel your entire body vibrating. 

The instructor stands tall, and there are the electric blue eyes, catching yours and that damn smirk. 

“Class we have a visitor” Sensei Lawrence says. You smile and nod. 

“Hello Johnny “is all you reply as you sit and watch the class. 

This time fate was right on time.


End file.
